facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gun Guy: Understories
'''Gun Guy: Understories '''is a CK planned video game which serves as a prequel to the Gun Guy franchise. Plot Missions * '''Great Revenge: '''Get your revenge on the crime family by taking out numerous family members, security guards and their associates for the death of your family. * '''First Heist Setup: '''Arrive home and find a way to gain a large amount of cash. Steal the equipment needed. * '''Crew Pickup: '''Pick up your recruited crew members and plan their roles. * '''Jewel Store Robbery: '''Rob a Jewel Store downtown in one way or another. * '''No Witnesses: '''A manager is planning to testify against you and you're crew, find him and make sure he speaks of nothing. * '''Second Heist Setup: '''Arrive home and find a way to rob the local bank. Steal the equipment needed. * '''Bank Robbery: '''Rob a local bank in one way or another. * '''Third Heist Setup: '''Arrive home and find a way to assault and rob an armored truck. Steal the equipment needed. * '''Armored Truck Robbery: '''Rob an armored truck driving in one way or another. * '''Caught!: '''Meet up with a corrupt police officer who discovered about David's recent heists and crimes, ordering him to commit a heist for him. * '''Fourth Heist Setup: '''Arrive home and find a way or another to rob the bosses rival company's building. Steal the equipment needed. * '''Rival Robbery: '''Rob a rival company's building as well as stealing files for the boss. * '''Fourth Heist Setup: '''Arrive home and find a way or another to rob a ship to steal some valuable cargo. Steal the equipment needed. * '''Ship Robbery: '''Rob a ship in one way or another. * '''Fifth Heist Setup: '''Arrive home and find a way or another to rob multiple aircrafts to sell them. Steal the equipment needed. * '''Aircraft Carrier Robbery: '''Rob an aircraft carrier to steal multiple aircrafts in one way or another. * '''One Final Request: '''The corrupt cop has another request: assassinate the rival company leader. * '''Sixth Heist Setup: '''Arrive home and find one way or another to rob a cargo for sales. * '''Cargo Robbery: '''Rob a massive cargo worth a lot of money. * '''No Deal: '''Drug Dealers who had a deal with the family that David murdered want David dead, kill them or die. * '''Seventh Heist Setup: '''Arrive home and find one way or another to rob some drugs for sale. * '''Drugs Robbery: '''Rob some drugs to sell them to some drug buyers and dealers. * '''Eighth Heist Setup: '''Arrive home and find one way or another to rob a building filled with money in cyber bank. * '''Cyber Robbery: '''Gain a large amount of money by stealing it from some computers via cyber crime and transfer to you and you're crew's bank accounts without a trace. * '''Ninth Heist Setup: '''Arrive home and find one way or another to steal some cars for sale. * '''Cars Robbery: '''Steal some valuable cars for sale. * '''Ownership Vengeance: '''The owners of the stolen cars want revenge. Take them out! * '''Tenth Heist Setup: '''Arrive home and find a way or another to rob a military base. * '''Military Robbery: '''Rob a military base. * '''Final Heist Setup: '''Arrive home and find a way or another to rob a high-security Bank. * '''Final Robbery: '''Rob a High-Security Bank. Characters Weapons Vehicles Enemies Bosses Side Missions Gameplay Multiplayer Category:Planned VG's